


of sunshine and rain clouds

by blossombard (prettypetitpanda)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Too many sunshine metaphors, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetitpanda/pseuds/blossombard
Summary: At age seven Atsumu Miya meets a boy with sunshine in his eyes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	of sunshine and rain clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happendividual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happendividual/gifts).



> I tried to make this fic as cute as possible! I decided to go with a Childhood Friends AU, because aren't we all a sucker for those, and it has so much fluff potential! I hope my recipient likes this fic <3
> 
> I also made a playlist to accompany this!  
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1kWvpMGTIHgHaCS7sSbSmN?si=fcIEV2e9SQumA_M0oLjtDA)

The midday sun is shining over the green grass of the Miyas’ back garden and into the eyes of the two boys laying in the grass. It is a hot summer’s day. The kind of hot summer’s day that, if you squint in a certain way, you can see the air move in waves with how hot it is. It is hot, and humid, and it makes Atsumu not want to move. 

Atsumu hates when it’s hot and he can’t move without breaking a sweat, because seven year old Atsumu likes moving. His boundless energy and wonder-filled curiosity about the world around him sends him on a new adventure every day, his brother Osamu the only one who can keep up with him. Atsumu rolls on his side to face his brother.

“Hey ‘samu,” he whines, “why is the sun this bright? Doesn’t it feel more bright than usual?”

Osamu opens his eyes and winces, then nods fervently.

“Definitely. It’s definitely brighter than usual.”

“I wanna go do something.” Atsumu sighs. 

“Go do something by yerself then.”

“I wanna do something together. It’s not fun to be alone.”

Osamu hums in agreement. 

“Let’s get ice cream.”

“Yer always thinking about food, arentcha?”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.” Osamu says, more heated.

“Are too!” Atsumu replies, raising his voice, sitting up, ready to pounce on his brother.

Their mother’s voice breaks the tension building between the twins. 

“Atsumu! Osamu! Come say hi!“

A cloud covers the sun in the sky just as Atsumu turns to see a small orange-haired kid standing next to his mother, but he is still blinded by its light. 

“This is Shouyou,” Atsumu’s mom says, “He’s our new neighbour! He and his parents moved in just today.”

-

Hinata Shouyou is only a year younger than the twins, but he is much smaller. He has a younger sister named Natsu. His mom works a lot. He doesn’t talk about his dad. 

Atsumu thinks Shouyou is the most annoying person he’s ever had to deal with. His initial cuteness wears off quickly and soon he feels comfortable enough to follow the twins around everywhere. Atsumu’s mom and Shouyou’s mom become quick friends, which means the Hinatas are around the Miya house all the time. Shouyou has an abundance of energy, enough to keep up with Atsumu’s adventures who, in return, attempts to shake him. Suddenly, it’s no longer Atsumu and Osamu, but it’s Atsumu and Osamu and Shouyou. Atsumu hates it. 

A couple months after the Hinatas moved in, Atsumu lies in the room he shares with Osamu and shares his concerns.

“Hey ‘samu,” Atsumu says.

“Go to sleep, ‘tsumu.” Osamu replies.

“What do ya think about Shouyou?”

“Why?” 

“I don’t like him.”

Osamu pauses.

“Why not?”

“He’s- he’s busy and loud and annoying.” Atsumu stutters.

“So are ya.”

“Rude.” Atsumu huffs. 

“I think ya deserve each other. Yer both annoying. Ya both have too much energy to spend on useless things. Plus, I know ya secretly think he’s cute.”

At that, Atsumu immediately puffs up.

“I do not!”

“Go to sleep, ‘tsumu.”

The next day, Atsumu is too exhausted from having not gone to sleep to go play outside. Shouyou’s mom came over and, after a while of Shouyou whining about playing and Atsumu whining about being tired, she proposes to help them build a blanket fort. A perfect compromise. The kids soon turn it into a competition of who can add the best things to the fort. Atsumu builds a nest out of pillows and his softest plushies. Shouyou (with help from his mom) decorates the top with fairy lights. Osamu smuggles snacks inside. Proud of their creation and tired from their efforts, they huddle inside and soon give in to their sleepiness and decide to take a nap. 

Atsumu awakens around dinner time, his rumbling tummy an indicator of the time and the culprit of his awakening. Osamu seems to have already left the fort. Shouyou is still sleeping, pressed against Atsumu’s side and holding one of his favourite plushies. Looking at Shouyou like this, suddenly calm and peaceful and angelic, Atsumu thinks maybe Shouyou isn’t so bad. And while he hates to admit it, maybe Osamu is right? 

-

Atsumu comes to terms with Atsumu-and-Osamu-and-Shouyou. He learns to like Shouyou. 

Shouyou keeps up with the twins effortlessly. He joins in their banter and sometimes, their fights. He climbs and swings from trees just as the twins do. He makes up for his shorter height by jumping higher. 

Shouyou becomes Atsumu’s first real friend. As one half of a pair of twins with similar interests, he never really bothered to befriend other kids. And unlike most kids who tried to befriend them, Shouyou can keep the twins apart easily. 

Some days, they play at the Hinata’s house and entertain Natsu for hours. Other days, they go out into the forest and discover new cool places full of magic. Some days, Atsumu likes having someone that gets along with both of the twins equally well. Other days, Atsumu thinks he’d like it if Shouyou’s attention wasn’t divided over him and his brother. 

One day, Osamu is sick. Instead of feeling bad for his brother, there’s one thought on Atsumu’s mind. He’ll get to have Shouyou to himself today. When Shouyou rings the doorbell to the Miya house as usual, Atsumu opens the door with great excitement, immediately dragging Shouyou along with him in the direction of the forest.

“‘tsumu, where are we going? Isn’t Osamu coming?”

“Samu is sick today! It’s just ya and me today, is that okay?” 

“That’s okay, Tsumu! Let’s play with just the two of us today!”

“Okay! Well, there’s a place I wanted to explore, but Osamu never wanted to go. Let’s go there!”

Atsumu drags Shouyou along through the forest, using the leading as an excuse to hold his hand all the way. Finally, they come to a stop in front of a stream, just wide enough that two children couldn’t simply jump to the other side. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Shouyou asks, “A stream?”

“Not just a stream,” Atsumu replies, mischievously, as he points to a rope hanging from a tree next to the stream. “I wanna see what’s on the other side! But Samu says it’s too dangerous. And yer really good at jumping, arencha?”

Shouyou grins at Atsumu.

“The best!”

As if to prove his point, Shouyou immediately walks over to the rope, grabs it tight and with one smooth jump swings over the stream.

“Your turn!” He exclaims as he throws the rope back to Atsumu.

Atsumu, desperate to show off and impress Shouyou, grabs the rope, runs up and as he kicks off, stumbles over a root sticking out. He slides down the rope, his hands burning and barely makes it to the other side, almost falling backwards into the stream. But there’s Shouyou grabbing his arms with all his might, pulling him over the tipping point and crashing down on top of the other boy. 

Atsumu is still for a long moment, until the pain registers. His knees scratched, his hands torn and even his face is burning with scrapes. It is enough to make him cry uncontrollably.

Through his sobs, he faintly registers Shouyou trying to soothe him, gentle hands softly grabbing his, trying to ease his aches. This just makes Atsumu cry even harder.

“It’s all my fault,” Atsumu finally sobs. “This was my idea! What if ya were the one who fell instead of me? I was just trying to impress ya, and now ya probably don’t want to be friends anymore, do ya?”

Hinata smiles. Raindrops make way for the sun, and so do Atsumu’s tears. 

“Tsumu. I had a lot of fun today! And it worked out fine didn’t it! So don’t be sad. Here, let me make it better.”

Shouyou puts his hands on Atsumu’s cheeks, careful to stay away from the scraped areas, and softly plants a kiss on his forehead.

“This is what my mom does when I am sad!”

Atsumu’s face instantly reddens, his aches suddenly eased and his tears dried. 

“T-thanks,” Atsumu mumbles, suddenly quiet, “let’s go home.”

The children make it home safely, Atsumu’s mom worrying about the scrapes and making him promise over and over again to never do something reckless like that again.

That night, Atsumu lies in bed, Osamu on the other side of the same room, thinking about the events of the day.

“Hey Samu,” Atsumu says.

“Hm?” Osamu, still a bit feverish, replies.

“I think Shouyou is the sun.” Atsumu says.

“Yer an idiot.” Osamu says.

“Yer the one who’s sick.” Atsumu says, as if that would resolve the argument.

“Of course, idiots don’t get sick.” Osamu says, resolving the argument. 

-

Exactly two years after the Hinatas moved in, clouds cover the once too-bright sun. 

Today the sky is white. Not dark as it would when anticipating a storm. Not blue and bright like a sunny day. The sky is white, and the sun is nowhere to be seen.  
Atsumu sees this, and thinks something must be wrong. 

A couple of hours later, he finds out he was right. As it turns out, Shouyou’s mom got a new job, and the Hinatas have to move as soon as possible. Suddenly the days are a blur of packing and cleaning and trying very hard to do all the things they said they were gonna do. Atsumu never realised how fast the days go by when they are as precious as they are in that final week with Shouyou. The clouds seem to move as if they are a timelapse, speeding up with every irreplaceable moment spent and every dearly made memory. 

Atsumu promises Shouyou under the white skies that they will see each other again.

-

Somehow, the sun shines brightly on the final day. Atsumu frowns at the sky. Doesn’t it know how sad today will be? 

The goodbyes are, of course, tearful and bittersweet. Phone numbers are exchanged, open invitations to ‘come over sometime’. Partway through these exchanges, Atsumu thinks he sees tears well up in Shouyou’s eyes. He wants to make the pain go away, but has never felt so helpless. When the Hinatas are finally ready to depart, Shouyou starts crying, attempting to hide his face from the twins’ view. Seeing Shouyou like this, Atsumu feels his heart clench. 

“Shouyou, wait!” Atsumu exclaims.

“What is it, Tsumu?” Shouyou gets out, as he turns around and attempts to wipe his tears with the back of his hand.

“Yer crying. I want to…” Atsumu takes a deep breath and mumbles “do the thing you did the other day. To make it better?”

Shouyou gasps before his smile breaks through his tears (like sunshine through the rain clouds, Atsumu thinks) and vigorously nods.

“Okay!” He says as he closes his eyes. 

Atsumu, internally panicking, closes his eyes as well, and leans in.

When Atsumu’s lips touch Shouyou’s face, they aren’t on his forehead. Instead they are touching Shouyou’s much softer lips. 

A car honks. 

“Boys, hurry up!” Shouyou’s mom yells.

Atsumu startles and breaks away.

“Bye, then, Tsumu.” Shouyou smiles.

“Bye, Shouyou.” Atsumu whispers.

Shouyou turns around and runs to the car.

-

And then, Hinata Shouyou has moved away.

The twins go back to playing together. Their games are always missing a third person now. Atsumu takes Osamu to the stream once they are older and taller and can jump over it easily. The forest beyond the stream seems less magical when Shouyou is not there to impress. Atsumu tries to not think too hard about what that means. 

They start playing volleyball and find out they are good at it. They make new friends (like Ojiro Aran, whose name sounds foreign and that’s the coolest thing the twins have ever heard) and make a name for themselves. 

Atsumu would sometimes wonder why they never managed to stay in contact with the Hinatas. He wondered what happened to the boy who shone like the sun. It never was quite as bright without him. Atsumu tried to not think too hard about what that means. 

For the second time in their high school career, they make it to nationals. 

The overhead lights of the gym shine brightly. But, as he steps onto the court, Atsumu is blinded by something completely different, staring right into the golden eyes of the sun.


End file.
